


un Ron a través del tiempo

by Phlebiac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, I would like to have enough English to translate my story, Love Triangles, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebiac/pseuds/Phlebiac
Summary: En un futuro donde Voldemort logra no solo ganar la guerra si no torturar a la mayoria de los que se le oponen Luna y Ron logran crear un giratiempo usando la piedra la piedra de la resurrección como fuente de poder para asi volver al tiempo y mejorar las probabilidades de victoria, Ron solo espera que sea lo suficientemente bueno para no estropear esta segunda oportunidad para todos
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Todo era un caos, la magia mas viva que nunca lanzaba sin orden alguno los restos de lo que por mucho tiempo nuestro refugio y laboratorio. Tanto tiempo investigando, llegando a diferentes teorías y rutas a seguir, tanto tiempos donde la esperanza se agotaba y llorábamos juntos, tantas veces que una idea casi surgida del aire se nos ocurría y lograra que estuviéramos un centímetro mas cerca de nuestra meta, tanto tiempo por fin rendía sus frutos.

Aquel giratiempo gigante que construimos empezaba a girar, aquel tan rustico que solo dos personas sin la experiencia de magia metalúrgica como nosotros podrían haber creado, lleno de runas antiguas y recién inventadas, con millares de formulas aritmagicas grabadas con perfecto orden y belleza (tal vez no tan perfectas como lo hubiera hecho ella pero se que mi actual compañera es un diamante que estaba escondido ante la vista de todos y solo ligeramente debajo de… ella) su base estaba repleta de todo tipo de pociones casi tan antiguas y prohibidas como su fuente de alimentación mágica… La piedra de la resurrección

Por que si vamos a joder este horrible mundo donde vivimos, lo menos que podemos hacer es joderlo en grande aunque se que esto funcionara, ella es demasiado lista para cometer errores, no le digan esto a ella pero creo que mi compañera actual es incluso mas brillante que ella, no sera tan meticulosa o tendrá ese don para investigar la mejor solución para el conflicto nuevo en el que se metió Harry (maldita sea odio pensar en mis mejores amigos… mi corazón jamas podrá dejar de buscar sus sonrisas y su calor, mis ojos ya empezaron a llorar aun mas) pero ella no tiene la mente atada a la lógica y a lo establecido; Mi Hermione podía aprender mil hechizos de un libro perfectamente pero mi compañera podría escribir un libro con mil hechizos de su propia invención.

Siento como la densidad de la magia se hace aun mas pesada, el mismo universo se siente que responde ante este acto en contra de sus leyes, entre los libros siendo destruidos por tan grandiosa vista se encuentran los aun tibios cuerpos de tanto nuestros enemigos como los pocos amigos que aun no nos quedaban, y pensar que justo ahora los mortifagos nos encontrarían, justo cuando solo faltaba de realizar la parte de la experimentación, pero bueno nada a salido bien desde hace años ¿Que me hacia pensar que con esto seria diferente? 

Pobre Neville, el definitivamente era el verdadero ejemplo de diamante en bruto, desde que mi Harry murió a manos de Voldemort (ya no queda en mi miedo para su nombre, solo odio ante aquel que me quito todo lo que alguna vez ame) fue el que se hizo cargo de la resistencia, un líder natural, con su misma amabilidad como el primer día en el tren donde buscaba a su (honestamente) patética (aunque bueno al menos Trevor no era un mortifago que traiciono a los padres de tu mejor amigo) pero con el dolor de ver a nuestros amigos y compañeros de escuela siendo asesinados gano una resolución como ningún otro, me atrevería decir que el fue mejor Harry que incluso Harry (pero no le digan a Harry que pensé eso, se que Ginny no estará de acuerdo pero se que seguí siendo la persona mas importante para el hasta el final) Su muerte refleja su cuan grandioso fue en vida, derrotando a 7 mortifagos por si solo y solo pudieron acabar con el por que el noble idiota por alguna extraña razón pensó que mi vida valía mas que la de el y se interpuso entre mi y un avada kedavra, te juro Neville que si esto funciona me asegurare que nunca te falle un amigo, te ganaste con pecho mi lealtad (que siempre falla en los peores momentos) y mi amistad (que quiero pensar que aun vale algo)

“Ronald, esta cerca el momento” me dice ella, su voz ahogada con el llanto de saber que nuestros amigos murieron y solo somos nosotros dos ahora; y en unos momentos solo ella quedara, como extraño la inocencia perdida tanto en su voz como en sus ojos, daría cualquier cosa para escuchar su tono soñador hablando de nargles, o como los unicornios gobiernas secretamente Canadá

“Luna… no… no puedo dejarte aquí sola” Por favor no me hagas ser mas una mierda de amigo de lo que ya soy “Estoy seguro que podemos ir los dos juntos…”

“La magia de la reliquia de la muerte aunque poderosa, esta atada a la voluntad de la muerte, no podemos ofenderla aun mas pidiendo que mas de una persona escape sus leyes” se que no hay ni una sola base para lo que comenta, pero al ser ella quien lo dice se que eso es básicamente una verdad del universo

“Luna... entonces ve tu, tu eres lista y valiente a diferencia de mi…” me ahogo en mi propia autocompasión “yo solo arruinare las cosas como siempre... siempre fui el eslabón mas débil, tanto en el trió dorado como en la resistencia, aun estando solo dos personas vivas en entre solo nosotros sigo siendo la ultima opción…” no puedo seguir mencionando como soy una desgracia para todo el clan Weasley ya que Luna aun con todas sus heridas sangrando logra llegar hasta mi y sella mis labios con los suyos, el dulce néctar que es ella me da unos momentos de claridad (Me pregunto si Hermione hubiera sabido que tan fácil es hacerme callar me hubiera llenado de besos todos los días, al menos en mis fantasías es así) 

“Ronald sabes muy bien que solo una persona piensa tan mal de ti y ese eres tu… eres un gran estratega, un buen guerrero el mejor amigo que se puede tener… y… el mejor amante” con este ultimo comentario sus mejillas se ponen de un dulce color cereza, digan lo que digan mi Luna sabe como subir mi ego hasta el cielo “mis heridas no me dejarían dar el viaje viva, en estos momentos estoy a unos solos pasos de reunirme con la muerte en su reino, espero que no este enojado conmigo por usar su reliquia como una batería cualquiera” dice lo ultimo de una forma distraída como solía hacerlo hace tantos años atrás

“Eso solo demuestra que tan malos son todos ustedes en juzgar a la gente, todo los que dijiste es incorrecto… bueno lo del amante no, eso me diste demasiadas pruebas orales de que al menos en eso soy bueno” Bueno no seria Ron Weasley si no arruinara un buen momento con mi estupidez.

Luna deja escapar una débil risa y con todas las fuerzas que le restan me da una de sus mas grandes sonrisas “Ronald tu eres el corazón de cualquier grupo en el que estés, tanto entre tus hermanos, como con el trió dorado, como con la resistencia, tu eres la persona que nos ayuda a sacar lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, nos haces brillar tanto que se te olvida tu propio brillo es el que alimenta el de nosotros, tu eres el que le dio a Harry el amor familiar que siempre anheló, incluso cuando sentías que tu familia no te daba la atención que tanto querías decidiste compartir esa atención con Harry, por que no pudiste dejar que una injusticia como lo era que tu amigo no recibiera amor siguiera en marcha, cuando Malfoy empezó a insultar a Hermione tu te lanzaste completamente contra el, no podías dejar que los prejuicios de algunos afectaran a tu amiga quien al ser nueva en nuestro mundo no sabia los peligros de las doctrinas anticuadas de una época oscura, en la resistencia tu primera prioridad a la hora de idear estrategias siempre fue las vidas de nosotros y llorabas hasta el amanecer cuando alguno de nosotros no lográbamos seguir vivos, tu no haces amigos querido Ronald… tu adoptas a todos como tu familia y esa unión, estrategia coraje y amor es lo que necesitamos para tener una segunda oportunidad y solo Ronald cumple con creces esas cualidades” me menciona todo esto al oído mientras que su mano acaricia mis cabellos.

“Luna.. tengo mil y un arrepentimientos en toda mi vida, pero de los mas grandes sin duda alguna es no haber buscado tu amistad mas temprano, eres de las personas mas grandiosas que existen en este mundo y si alguien se le puede describir como mágica es a ti… te prometo que no estarás sola una vez que llegue al otro lado” empiezo a balbucear como el idiota que soy

“¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de escucharte decir eso Ronald!” me dice mientras le seco las lagrimas y sangre de su hermosa cara “En único problema sera ver al chico que me gusta discutir cariñosamente con el amor de su vida en primera fila” me dice aun mas débil que antes... no le queda mucho tiempo ya “Sabes desde el primer momento en que te vi me gustaste, tan apuesto, tan alto tu nariz tan grande como preciosa, tus pecas formando lindas constelaciones en tu blanca piel, tus ojos tan azules como el mar, pero estos solo tenias vista para Hermione y no te culpo, adoraba como el cariño que se mostraban se podía sentir en todo Howards… lastima que lo demostraban en una de las formas menos románticas”

Deja a mis orejas traicioneras que aun en el fin del mundo siguen poniéndose rojas y calientes cuando estoy avergonzado, pero buenos nadie me puede culpar tras oír una confecionn de tal magnitud de mi pareja para después recordarme cuan jodidamente obvio era el amor que le demostraba a mi anterior pareja, pero como no eh dicho algo en estúpido en un buen tiempo necesito corregirlo

“No negare que Hermione es el amor de mi vida Luna… no te faltaría al respeto para tratar de sonar mejor ante ti” Luna asiente sutilmente “pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que Hermione ya no es la única mujer en mi corazón” ella me da una sonrisa nuevamente “Luna tu y Hermaione tienen cada quien el 45% de mi amor” 

“¡Vaya Ronald!, ¡se te da una segunda oportunidad para vivir y ya estas pensando en tener el amor de dos brujas!” me dice en tono de burla “Creo que no deberías de usar tu mente estratégica en ese tipo de cuestiones de amor” Demasiado tarde amor, ya estoy tratando de pensar como tenerlas a ambas sin que Hermione me castre “Pero bueno… de mi parte no me molesta compartir, el amor es algo que mientras mas personas lo tengan mejor” ¡Jackpot! “ Y 45 mas 45 es solo 90 Ronald, ¿De quien son los otros 10?”

“Buenos cariño, no podría dividir mi afecto sin darle algo a Harry ¿o si? Pobre hermano mio se moriría de celos” 

El giratiempo gigante decide que ya no quiere escuchar mas drama amoroso y empieza a causar estragos, llegando a su punto perfecto… es hora de irme… me acerco a la cara de Luna para un ultimo beso tierno, las luces de sus ojos están casi apagadas, la única razón por la que sigue viva es para poder verme marchar seguro, apoyándola en un mueble cercano para que pueda verme hasta el final, empiezo a caminar hacia la ultima esperanza de este jodido mundo, donde el elegido murió lenta y dolorosamente a manos de su rival enfrente de todo el mundo y la bruja mas inteligente de su generación fue torturada hasta que prefirió morder su propia lengua a manos de la mano derecha de Voldemort, este mundo donde las cabezas decapitadas de mi familia adornan la residencia Malfoy, donde la Cabeza de Augusta Longbottom y Xenophilius Lovegood se encuentran en la sala de trofeos de Voldemort junto a los cadáveres de mis mejores amigos. Sin mirar atrás temiendo que mi coraje me falle llego hasta la poción que necesito tomar, esta es azul y viscosa como ninguna otra y al llegar a mi estomago siento como lo congela dolorosamente, pero en solo unos segundos veo que funciona, la magia que atrae nuestro artefacto potenciado por la misma Muerte resuena con mi núcleo mágico siento como si cientos de miles mini rayos me electrocutaran una y otra vez pero sigo adelante hasta llegar al centro de la maquina, las pociones de la base reaccionan a la piel de mis pies descalzos y me cubren de una luz azul casi celestial, le doy una ultima vista a mi amiga, compañera, confidente y amor justo para ver como con sus ultimas fuerzas de vida me da una de las anchas sonrisas que tanto la caracterizaba en la armada de Dumbledor, para al fin cerrar los ojos por ultima vez y para siempre, Luna… espero que estés junto a tu padre y madre mencionandoles que si bien no encontraste Nargles creaste un aparato que desafiá las leyes del tiempo y puede transportar el núcleo mágico junto con las memorias de un brujo a su yo mas joven, diría yo que eso es es algo de que sentirse orgulloso.

Siento como mi cuerpo se transforma en magia pura y por un momento siento que soy parte del mundo y lo que lo rodea, hasta que siento como si me succionaran con un tubo delgado similar a la teletransportacion de los elfos domésticos y me dirijo a un yo mas joven, Luna, Neville, Harry… Hermione, no se por que decidieron confiar en mi en su vida, pero les juro que honrare su amistad dándoles una mejor segunda vida, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Chapter 2

Me sentía inútil para variar, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en peligro, junto al mortifago causante de las muertes de James y Lily Potter y un hombre lobo que nos da clases en Howards y yo aquí mas inservible que nunca con una pierna deshecha (estoy seguro de que me veía como un completo idiota comentando que tenían que matarme a mi primero si querían lastimar a Harry, espero que que Hermione y Harry no se burlen mucho de eso). Mis mejores amigos podrían estar en estos momentos muertos a lo que se y yo aquí en una cómoda cama siendo sanado por Madam Pomfrey, han pasado horas ya sin saber que es lo que paso, nadie sabe o quiere decirme si las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida se encuentran a salvo y Pomfrey no me deja de mirar con esa mirada horrible cada vez que le menciono que me quiero mover.

De pronto siento algo… como si el mundo se detuviera por un momento a excepción de la magia, esta se siente densa y caótica (estoy seguro que Hermione no me crería que se esa palabra) un frio sobrenatural recorre mi cuerpo para un momento después sentir como si mi cabeza fuera llenada de pensamientos que no son mios, pero a la vez lo son… siento que en cualquier momento mi cabeza estallara, jamas había sentido un dolor tan terrible en mi vida, mi vista se nubla, mi garganta me empieza a doler de los gritos a todo pulmón que no puedo evitar hacer, solo veo a Pomfrey con lo que creo que es una cara de terror llegando a mi lado antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

Me siento invadido por el miedo en este mundo de completa oscuridad, siento demasiados sentimientos desconocidos pero a la vez conocidos: perdida, vergüenza, odio, pena, desdicha, aceptación, amor, esperanza, sentido, por cada cien sensaciones desgarradoras siento una que me hace mantener la cordura, colores verdes y cafés que me hacen sentir una como si hubiera fallado a lo que mas amaba, se ven opacados por un tono gris que me calma y me hace pensar que no todo esta perdido.

Todo el tiempo que me encuentro aquí estoy gritando a todo pulmón, preguntándome que hice para merecer esto, estos sentimientos que no son míos pero a la vez lo son, me dicen “todo” “traicionar en el peor momento” “atreverte a sobrevivir cuando eres la peor persona” “ remplazarla tan fácilmente” esto ultimo no se a que se refiera pero siento que al menos esto no es verdad. En mis constantes gritos siento como otra voz parecida a la miá también grita, con un tono de voz diferente al mio, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, me siento cansado, no ah habido ningún momento en el que aquella voz y y la miá hallan parado de gritar, los sentimientos que me invaden son cada vez mas difícil de diferenciar si son míos o no, mi mente se aferra a ese par de colores café y gris que me dan un sentido de amor y esperanza. 

Puedo notar como cada momento esa voz y la miá se acercan mas a tener el mismo tono, siento que eso es algo importante. No se cuanto tiempo me eh pasado en esta completa oscuridad pero por fin nuestras voces se escuchan en armonía, los sentimientos fluyen con imágenes y recuerdos que son míos, pero aun no lo son, siento como una mente tan igual que la miá desvanece mi mera existencia… a este punto no me importa cuando estos sentimientos de culpa y pena reciben la cara di mi familia y mejores amigos, lo que mas deseo es dejar de sentirlos… esta nueva presencia… este nuevo pero a la vez viejo Ron me comparte sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones, lo que mas quiere el es evitar que lo que amamos se nos arrebate de las manos, así que con una promesa que le hago jurar dejo que mi consciencia se disipe, Harry mi hermano… Hermione… mi amor (así que era amor lo que sentía, pensé que simplemente tenia problemas estomacales) cuídense mucho, los amo a ambos… 

Mis últimos pensamientos como yo mismo son que es una pena el no conocer a este gris tan acogedor… Luna… que peculiar nombre...  
Mi antiguo yo ya no existe, no tendrá la oportunidad de vivir los fracasos mas grandes que Ronald Bilius Weasley a cometido:

No dejara que la envidia lo haga estar contra la persona que juro proteger como a un hermano menor cuando este tenia a toda la escuela en contra suya.

No tendrá la oportunidad de acusar a su hermano mayor de traicionar a su familia por un trabajo, cuando dicha familia nunca lo apoyo en sus metas o le dedico unas palabras de orgullo a sus logros, al contrario los usaban para burlarse de el (como pedir lealtad a alguien al que no le das un mínimo de amor fraternal).

Sus inseguridades no lo harán tratar de hacerse sentir mejor consigo mismo burlándose de tan peculiar niña, con alma tan pura como sus grises ojos quien a pesar de su actitud de niño idiota siempre lo vio como uno de sus amigos mas cercanos (y al parecer algo mas teniendo en cuenta su ultima conversación).

No tendrá la oportunidad de jugar con los sentimientos de Lavender Brown, aquella mujer que le entrego su corazón, quien lo escuchaba con gestos de comprensión y cariño cuando el le contaba sus miedos e inseguridades mas profundas cada noche y solo le respondía con amor, aquella chica que su único error fue amar a alguien tan mediocre como el, quien la uso para sentirse mas hombre y tratar de dar celos a su mejor amiga, rompiendo así 2 corazones en uno.

...No… No tendrá la oportunidad de fallarle a sus dos personas mas preciadas cuando mas lo ocupaban... cuando la moral estaba por los suelos y necesitaban estar mas unidos que nunca Ron dejo que aquel pedazo de la alma de Voldemort jugara con su mente, si alguna vez existió la duda de que el era el eslabón mas débil del trió su abandono la despejo completamente, cuando lo único que necesitaba hacer es no ser un cobarde, una mierda de hermano y amigo, el no pudo cumplirla y como el cobarde que era huyo de sus problemas, refujiandosee como un niño pequeño hacia su hermano mayor; si, en el momento en que salio de la opresión del colgante, se arrepintió de inmediato... pero si el fuera la mitad de Griffindor que siempre presumía que era ni siquiera un momento de flaqueza debió de haber tenido, Harry su hermano (tras tanto sufrimiento que le causo a Harry ¿Aun tiene el descaro de llamarse su hermano mayor?) cargando el peso del mundo en ningún momento flaqueo ante el amuleto, su Hermione (Aun con todo el daño que le causo la considera suya, Ron eres un desgraciado) quien se tomaba de forma personal su nulo avance a la misión encomendada por Dumbledor, jamas flaqueo… solo el tan mediocre fue el que dejo.

“Siempre has sido el menos querido por una madre que ansiaba tener una hija… Y ahora el menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo… Siempre el segundo, eternamente eclipsado” No llegas a ser el señor oscuro sin saber donde pegar donde mas duele supongo.

No, mi yo joven se desvanecerá con la consciencia de que lo peor que hizo fue estar enojado con su mejor amiga por un gato y una rata.

Cuanto lo envidio.

Aun me encuentro en las profundidades de mi subconsciente, con las ultimas memorias de mi yo pasado puedo darme cuenta que llegue justo después de que se descubriera la verdad sobre Sirius, Remus y Peter, es una lastima algunas horas mas y podría haber capturado a la asquerosa rata y limpiar el nombre del padrino de Harry, pero al menos aun tengo tiempo de sobra para salvar su vida.  
“Si estoy en lo correcto Ronald” me comentaba Luna mientras terminaba unos cálculos aritmagicos que ni en cinco vidas yo podría entender “nuestro giratiempo se anclara al tiempo en que uno de los antiguos del ministerio de magia fue utilizado, mientras mas alta sea la magia de tiempo mas atraira a ese momento”

Era obvio entonces que el momento en el que un giratiempo transporto a dos personas cercanas a mi al mismo tiempo seria un pararrayos para que mi consciencia aterrizara.

Lo siento Luna… no pude salvar a tu madre y así darte la felicidad que mereces. Lo siento Percy... no pude corregir a tiempo mis acciones y hacerte saber cuan orgulloso estoy de que seas mi hermano antes de que justificadamente te alejes de nosotros. Lo siento Ginny no podre evitar que Riddle manche tu cuerpo con su presencia, se que te esforzaste para ocultarlo pero me atrevo decir que yo soy la persona mas cercana a ti y pude notar como tu felicidad después de ese accidente ya no era completamente real como antes.

Pero ahora no es momento de lamentarse por el pasado ni por el futuro, estoy a poco de recuperar mi conciencia y necesito ser fuerte para afrontar a todos mis seres amados que aun viven en esta época, tratar de no tumbarme a sus pies rogando el perdón que no me merezco y en vez de eso aminorar los efectos negativos que causo Voldemort y así poder ganar esta guerra.

Siento como me desvanezco en la oscuridad y vuelvo a sentir el peso de mis parpados en lo que es mi cuerpo de 14 años, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz de la enfermería de Howards puedo notar que la pierna ya no me duele ni un poco; debió de haber pasado varios días de que Harry y Hermione rescataran a Sirias y Buckbeak, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, y batallo un poco en poderme sentar al parecer no soy cociente de mis alrededores ya que no me doy cuenta de que alguien se encuentra cerca de mi y no cualquier persona…

“¿Ron?” 

Tres años… pasaron tres años desde la ultima vez que escuche su dulce voz, la ultima vez que la escuche decir mi nombre era entre gritos de sufrimiento, mientras un cruciato afectaba su cuerpo (juro por toda mi magia que Bellatrix Lestrange conocerá la muerte mas dolorosa posible cuando ponga mis manos en ella) 

Pero eso fue en el pasado futuro, ahora aquí la veo, sus ojos del mas hermoso café chocolate que haya existido, su piel sin ninguna de las cicatrices ganadas en la guerra, su expresión solo muestra el alivio de que su mejor amigo por fin despertó, sin ninguna señal del sufrimiento que paso a manos de la peor de los mortifagos, mi Hermione se encuentra tan hermosa y perfecta como la recordaba.

“¡Ron por fin despertaste!” me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja “¡Tengo tanto que decirte! Pudimos salvarlos Ron, ¡a ambos!” su linda cara toma una expresión de preocupación dirigida a mi “Imaginate como nos sentimos Harry y yo cuando corrimos a decirte lo que paso y Madam Pomfrey no nos permitió entrar a la enfermería, Ron… ¡dejaste escapar magia accidental que empezó a hacerte daño!” sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos “No sabia… no sabia que pasaría contigo, nos comentaron que empezaste a gritar a todo pulmón, para después entrar en coma, estaba.. estábamos muy asustados” 

Sabia que tenia que decir algo, cosas como “no te preocupes Hermione estoy bien”, o tal vez ser un idiota y decir algo como “bueno pudo ser peor, al menos no fui expulsado, ¿verdad Granger?” pero no podía, se que mi traicionera voz me fallaría y solo sonidos ahogados escaparían de ella, aunque me dijera lo contrario siempre una parte de mi pensó que esto no funcionaria que jamas volvería a ver a mi “Mione” viva jamas, pero ahora estando en el pasado con ella como la primera vista que tengo de mi segunda oportunidad, todo por fin parece tan verdadero…

“Vamos Ron dime algo… por favor dime que ya te encuentras bien, han pasado diez días desde que entraste en coma, lo que mas quiero es escucharte diciendo que estas bien y solo tienes hambre…” ella me decía mientras la preocupación se acentuaba cada vez mas en su rostro, bravo Ron no tienes ni cinco minutos en el pasado y ya estas haciendo sentir mal a tus seres amados, estoy seguro que los dementores envidiarían mi habilitad para hacer a la gente miserable.

No es mi voz la que me traiciona primero, son mis ojos quienes deciden que aun no hago a mi amor lo suficientemente preocupada y empiezan a derramar lagrimas cual cascada, Hermione ve esto y antes de que incluso pensara que hacer su cuerpo se inclino al mio con su mano derecha apoyada a mi cama de hospital y su mano izquierda tratando de secar mis lagrimas, en el momento que sentí la calidez de su mano en mi rostro ya no pude mas, de un rápido movimiento que mi cuerpo entumecido se quejo agarre la mano de mi bruja de pelo moreno y con una desesperación casi animal la jale hacia mi cuerpo, con mi brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura y mi brazo derecho rodeaba sus hombros, su cara sumergida en mi pecho y la miá sumergida en sus esponjado cabello.

No podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo buscaba su calor como una droga, desearía que el mundo solo fuera este pequeño cuarto con paredes de cortinas, solo la cama y nosotros dos. Su calor era exquisito, su piel suave y su cabellera con aroma a vainilla (mismo olor a vainilla que la poción de amor) me embriagaban.

“¿¡R-Ron!?” aquel tono de preocupación cambio tan rápido como si fuera magia por uno de vergüenza y pánico, de entre sus cabellos podía ver como su piel se enrojecía por la acumulación de sangre en su cabeza, mi corazón se aceleraba al saber que aun en tan temprana edad podía hacer que mi Hermione se sonrojara con muestras de afecto, aunque pare ser justos jamas la abrace de forma tan intima hasta después de los 17 años “¿¡R-Ron!?” trataba nuevamente de llamar mi atención “A-alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento, tu familia se encuentra en estos momentos en Howards, sin contar con H-Harry o Ma-Madam Pomfrey” me decía para que soltara de tan intimo abrazo, aunque todo sea dicho en ningún momento se había tratado de alejar de mi y podría jurar que se estaba poniendo disimuladamente mas cómoda en mi pecho.

“Tu-tuve una larga pesadilla Hermione” mi voz entrecortada por fin lograba decir algo, note inmediatamente el cambio en su cuerpo, su postura dejo de ser rígida, sus manos empezaron a tratar de reconfortar mi espalda, su cabeza por fin se alejo de mi pecho, y trataba de buscar mi cara, la cual empezaba a extrañar la dulce sensación de su cabellos.

“¿Una pesadilla Ron?” me preguntaba con un tono dulce pero preocupado, Hermione rápidamente abandono su propia vergüenza al saber que yo necesitaba ser reconfortado, por dios Hermione ¿Por que me haces amarte cada vez mas? “¿Quieres hablar de ella?” al no recibir respuesta siguió preguntando “¿Que paso en la pesadilla Ron?”

“Y-yo… me quedaba solo… sin mi familia, sin nuestros compañeros de escuela, sin.. sin H-Harry… sin ti” mis lagrimas fluían con mayor fuerza al decir esto ultimo “Les pasaba a todos algo terrible Hermione... y yo no pude evitarlo, ¡Tuve que ver desaparecer a toda la gente que amo sin que pudiera hacer nada!” mi cuerpo ya no lo aguantaba y se empezaba a doblar sin mi autorización, mi voz remplazada por sollozos patéticos, ahora era el turno de Hermione de atraerme a su cuerpo, colocando gentilmente mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi cabellera.

“No te preocupes Ron, solo fue un terrible sueño, tus padres y hermanos no se irán a ningún lado, nuestros compañeros se encuentran seguros en Howards, sabes bien que Harry logra meterse en todo tipo de problemas pero para eso estamos nosotros, para evitar que se meta de lleno en estos y sacarlo de ellos cuando se meta de todos modos… y…” hubo una pausa, como si no estuviera segura de como proseguir “y… yo no me iré a ningún lado Ron… tu y Harry son mis mejores amigos, yo te… los protegeré de cualquiera que les trate de hacer daño y se que tu… que ustedes harán lo mismo por mi”

Ya una vez falle en hacer eso Hermione… me duele saber que tienes tanta fe en alguien tan inultil como yo, pero con el sudor, sangre y lagrimas de los sobrevivientes nos ganamos una segunda oportunidad y por Merlin que voy a hacer que esta valga la pena.

“ Tienes razón como siempre Mione” levando mi cabeza de su hombro, automáticamente extrañando su calidez, sostengo mi mirada con la suya y le doy mi mejor intento de sonrisa “No dejare que nada les pase” con su cara entre mis dos manos bajo gentilmente su cabeza y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente.

No dejare que les pase nada… te lo juro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como verán Ron no tiene una opinión positiva de si mismo que digamos y eso no cambiara en mucho tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo aproximadamente 12 años de no escribir nada, espero no estar tan oxidado como suena y cualquier comentario y consejo es bienvenido


End file.
